Projet Source
by Aligan
Summary: Un Lieutenant-Colonel de la Wehrmacht est envoyé dans une base militaire scientifique en Chine occupée... Update Chap.3
1. Chapitre 1 introduction

**Projet Source**

Genre : Sérieux, Yaoi, histoire basée sur la Seconde Guerre mondiale et sur la philosophie nazi (ne crier pas au scandale, ce n'est pas une histoire pro-nazi, mais basée sur ce thème)

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ------

L'avion amorçait sa descente vers le sol, fendant les brumes nuageuses au rythme des turbulences qui le secouait.

Assis sur la banquette latérale au côté des autres passagers, le Lieutenant-Colonel Barton laissa son regard dérivé sur les cimes des arbres que l'on pouvait à présent apercevoir. Jungle si verdoyante et dense que nulle part où se portait son attention il ne pouvait voir le sol.

Le sous-officier de cabine annonça l'atterrissage dans 10 minutes.

Le bimoteur ne se posa pas trop en douceur sur le sol, il faut dire que l'état de l'aérodrome ne prêtait guère au confort. Une partie de la jungle avait été déboisée afin de dégager assez de place pour édifier plusieurs bâtiments à demi enterrés. Tous étaient de simple fondation en béton sur lesquels avaient été monté des toits en tôle ondulée. Des barricades de bois ou de toile en constituaient généralement les murs lorsque murs il y avait. Une seule construction étaient monté entièrement en dur, d'une taille limité il ne devait pas faire plus de 10 mètres sur 8, ne comportait nul ouverture autre qu'une porte en métal visiblement assez lourde gardé par deux militaires nippons. Tout le reste n'était que casernes, réserves et hangar pour les avions et les véhicules routiers.

Au pied de la passerelle de débarquement un officier nippon attendait, imperturbable et droit dans son irréprochable uniforme blanc pur. Toute la sérénité et l'ordre de l'Empire du Soleil levant perdu au milieu d'une base plus fouillis et débarras qu'autre chose, perdu au milieu de la jungle Chinoise à 100 lieues de tout endroit civilisé ; le contraste était frappant.

Marchant sur les talons du Commandant Hoess, officier SS des plus appréciés dans les hautes sphères de Berlin, le Lieutenant-Colonel de la Wehrmacht se dirigeait à la rencontre du japonais. La chaleur étouffante l'avait une nouvelle fois assaillie à la descente de l'appareil. L'air en altitude était plus fraîche et il avait pu en profité, mais la moiteur qui régnait au sol l'indisposait au plus haut point. Si ce n'était l'intérêt de ce projet, cela ferait déjà fort longtemps qu'il aurait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre l'Europe. Le Front de l'Est est plus attrayant malgré les balles des russes que cette jungle poisseuse.

L'officier de l'Empire salua, puis se présenta comme le Capitaine Heero Yui, officier chargé de la sécurité du site. Le Commandant Hoess se présenta pompeusement, comme à son habitude, et fit vaguement référence à son accompagnateur non désiré. Il s'était démené pour empêcher par tout les moyens que la Wehrmacht mettent son nez dans les affaires des services internes, mais les fonds que fournissait l'armée de terre allemande avaient finit par vaincre sa détermination et l'état major l'avait envoyé pour s'assurer du bon déroulement des opérations et du bon emploi des fonds, et bien sur mais plus officieusement recueillir un peu plus de précision sur ce projet vague auquel la SS portait tant d'intérêt tout en l'éludant des rapports officiels.

L'officier nippon parlait un allemand des plus irréprochable, il ne s'agissait clairement pas d'un minable envoyé pour diriger un camp paumé. La jeunesse que déclaraient ses traits surprenait un peu pour un tel grade, quoique le sien ne doive pas trop s'en éloigner. Les cheveux non coiffés contrastaient avec la rigueur de son apparence et ses yeux bleus, si rares chez les asiatiques lui donnait un air particulier. Il était des plus agréable à regarder c'était chose sur.

Le groupe de gradés se dirigea vers le bâtiment en béton et y pénétra par la porte blindé, introduit par les deux gardes en faction. L'intérieur était tout aussi rudimentaire que la base elle-même, seul une table et quelques chaises y étaient disposées. De la nourriture et un jeu de domino traînait sur la table que plusieurs hommes d'armes occupaient. Le fond de la pièce était occupé par un monte-charge qui descendait dans les profondeurs du sol. De l'air frais remontait du puits vers la surface. Finalement Trowa aurait peut-être la chance de réussir à dormir cette fois-ci.

Le nippon leur donnait les détails de la base souterraine. Un réseau de galeries et de salles avait été creusé dans le sol. La région ayant la particularité de posséder un sol assez dur, la base avait été aménagé dans la couche meuble se situant sous la couche de granite, une cinquantaine de mètres sous terre. La base était ainsi à l'abri de tout bombardement. Plusieurs évacuation et prise d'air débouchant dans divers endroit dans la jungle assurait l'aération du complexe et accessoirement plusieurs voies d'évacuation en cas de problème.

Contrastant fort avec l'extérieur, le complexe souterrain avait été construit avec un savoir faire et un soin particulier. Le voyage ayant été long, les deux occidentaux furent conduits à leur quartier, dans la section résidentiel affectée aux officiers. Les appartements étaient plutôt agréablement meublés, les murs recouverts de lambris de bois de qualité et décoré de divers tableaux et autres bibelots, possédant un bureau de l'époque du premier empire, un lit large, le tout dans une atmosphère on ne peut plus occidentale. Une salle d'eau était attenante à chacune des deux chambres. Ils furent donc laissé là avec une invitation pour une réunion au mess des officiers, qui précéderait la visite des lieux. Pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger les lieux semblaient abriter autant de nippon que d'occidentaux. La garde semblait divisé entre les deux groupements militaires, mais tout les scientifiques étaient occidentaux. Parmi le petit personnel on pouvait cependant repéré quelques gens du coin, remarquable à leur physionomie différente des japonais.

Le Lieutenant-Colonel pris une douche tiède, pour se délier les muscles et profiter du calme que cela lui procurait, puis il revêtit son plus bel uniforme et patienta jusqu'à leur indiqué en commençant à rédiger une lettre à sa sœur, à Strasbourg. Sur l'entête du papier, il inscrivit :

_1 Juin 1944, Chine occupée_


	2. Chaptitre 2 mise en situation

**Projet Source**

Chapitre 2

Le mess des officiers était une salle au plafond plus haut que celui des autres pièces. Sur le côté gauche un bar en acajou occupait l'angle, un ensemble de table remplissait l'espace autour de celui-ci, prenant la moitié de la pièce. Sur l'autre côté un ensemble de divan et fauteuil encadrant des tables basses ainsi qu'un vieux poste de radio collé au mur constituaient le meublé.

L'ensemble de la pièce était déjà empli de monde, quatre officiers allemands, six officiers nippons et une douzaine de scientifiques. Le Capitaine Yui vint à sa rencontre à son arrivé.

« Êtes vous satisfait de vos quartiers Lieutenant-Colonel Barton ?

Fort en effet. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais guère à un tel confort dans un lieu si isolé.

J'aime savoir mes collaborateurs à l'aise lorsqu'il travaille dans une base que je contrôle. De plus les hommes ne donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes que dans les meilleures conditions, dès lors des dépenses pour le confort sont tout à fait honorable. »

Une discussion sans réel intérêt s'installa entre les deux hommes en attendant l'arrivé du Commandant Hoess. Comme à son habitude celui-ci marquait son importance ne arrivant le dernier… Vanité. Pendant ce temps, quelques servantes en habits traditionnels passaient parmi les divers groupes afin de proposer boissons ou gâteaux. Toutes étaient des femmes de bonne tenue et au physique des plus attirant. Ce Capitaine était soit un perfectionniste, soit il veillait à tout les besoins de son personnel, aussi bien en terme de confort qu'en terme de compagnie.

Le Commandant SS finit par faire son apparition et les présentations purent commencer. Tous les officiers allemands en poste appartenaient au service intérieur de la SS, servant pour la plupart à assurer la surveillance des scientifiques afin de bien les « stimuler » et d'informer régulièrement Berlin des avancés du projet. On ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas informé des détails de ce fameux projet. Les officiers nippons étaient là plus par figuration que pour autre chose. Visiblement le Commandement Central avait demandé à l'Empire Japonais de lui fournir une base éloignée de tous, et surtout éloignée de l'Europe ou les informations secrètes avaient de fortes tendances à ne pas le rester longtemps avec toutes les infiltrations opérées par l'ennemie.

Le groupe de scientifique se constituait majoritairement d'allemand, mais l'on comptait aussi un italien et deux tchèques. Tous se présentèrent comme des spécialistes en chimie, biologie ou médecine. Les discussions qu'entretenait avec tant d'entrain le Commandant Hoess laissèrent à Trowa la grâce de quelques informations. Ainsi le projet venait de passer la phase trois avec un certains succès, mais hélas le prototype n'avait pas survécu à cause d'un défaut majeur. Ce défaut avait fort heureusement pu être repéré ce qui avait permit aux blouses blanches de commencer l'évolution du prochain prototype avec les corrections nécessaires.

Par la suite le Capitaine Yui commença à donner les détails du complexe souterrain alors que la petite troupe évoluait dans les conduits bétonnés Seuls deux scientifiques, responsable du projet et un Capitaine SS, le plus gradé parmi ceux présents les accompagnaient. Les souterrains se répartissaient donc en deux niveaux. Le premier niveau constituait le centre de vie de la base, à savoir les quartiers des scientifiques et des officiers, le mess, la cantine du personnel travaillant dans les souterrains, le centre radio, l'armurerie et bien sur la salle des monte-charges permettant d'accéder à la surface ainsi qu'au second niveau.

Au second niveau se situaient les laboratoires, la salle de conception et de développement des expériences ainsi que la salle des générateurs qui fournissaient la puissance électrique nécessaire à la vie de la base souterraine ainsi que l'apport en eau via une pompe.

Le groupe toujours mené par son guide se dirigea vers la salle des monte-charges et emprunta celui dédié à l'accès au niveau inférieur. Un garde assigné à l'ascenseur les fit descendre d'une dizaine de mètre de plus dans le ventre de la terre tandis que l'un des scientifiques racontait ses premières mésaventures ici du fait de sa claustrophobie.

Enfin le Lieutenant-Colonel pu voir la teneur même du projet « Source ». La salle principale de la section de recherche du complexe était une salle rectangulaire d'une dizaine de mètres sur vingt. Tout au long des murs des plans de travail carrelés occupaient l'espace, supportant tantôt tout un équipement d'épuration de solution, ensemble de Becher et de réchaud permettant de distiller divers produits, en somme tout un attirail de chimiste, tantôt des monceaux de paperasse. Ca et là des panneaux présentait divers schémas et autres notes de travail. Au centre de la pièce une large cuve en verre d'un mètre sur deux, montée sur un ensemble de ferraille ou tout une tuyauterie cheminait parmi divers appareils à la fonction inconnue. La cuve contenait ce qui ressemblait à un enfant, typé européen, baignant dans un liquide visqueux transparent, portant un masque afin de lui permettre de respirer. Divers perfusions le reliait aux appareils alentours. Semblant inerte, l'enfant qui devait avoir dans les 12 ans avait les yeux clos, le visage calme comme endormis, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour de sa tête comme un halo.

Les scientifiques déjà présents dans la pièce à l'arrivée des officiers stoppèrent toute activité pour venir soigneusement se répandre en explications des plus inutiles car bien trop complexe pour les militaires présents. Gardant un visage fermé comme à son habitude Trowa laissait son regard parcourir la pièce, fixant la plupart du temps l'enfant dans sa cuve. Il pu comprendre au milieu des paroles pleines d'enthousiasme des chercheurs qu'il s'agissait là du quatrième prototype en cours de développement. Le dernier, malgré une perfection apparente n'avait pas été concluant suite à un défaut intérieur. En effet les tests avaient révélés une insuffisance cardiaque de faible niveau mais qui sortait des critères d'élaboration et il avait du être retiré.

« Retiré ? S'étonna le Lieutenant-Colonel, devant l'emploie d'un tel terme envers un humain

Oui, acquiesça l'un des hommes de sciences, nous l'avons endormis avant d'arrêter ses fonctions cardiaque afin de mieux étudier ses défauts structurels »

Tentant de garder son calme de façade, Trowa essayait de retenir les pensées vives qui lui intimaient de briser le cou de cet énergumène dont le cerveau avait pris tant de place qu'il avait définitivement retiré toute pitié de son cœur. Ces hommes s'amusaient à jouer à Dieu, créant d'autres hommes et les tuants sans aucuns remord pour le bien de leur projet.

« Mais vous… les créés de toute pièce ?

Presque pour ainsi dire, un choix parmi l'élite de notre jeunesse a été fait et nous avons récupéré sa semence afin de féconder plusieurs femmes, nous récupérons ensuite l'embryon pour le faire évoluer dans notre incubateur. Nos divers avancés nous ont permis d'accroître grandement la vitesse de croissance des expériences. Il ne nous faut maintenant plus que 12 semaine pour faire parvenir à maturité les sujets. Celui-ci par exemple sera près dans deux semaines, il aura alors le corps d'un homme de 18 ans. »

Décidément, le Général Olbrichtavait eu toute les bonnes raisons de penser que la SS dérapait complètement. Il fallait qu'il récupère un maximum d'information afin de pouvoir transmettre tout cela au Général à Berlin. Il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de passer par sa sœur, son courrier serait lu, il en était certain avec la mainmise de la SS sur ce lieu, il allait devoir coder ses messages. En arriver à un tel point… Le Reich était bien beau à présent. A force de trop rêver de grandeur il n'avait pu que devenir aveugle face à sa propre dégénérescence. Et maintenant il allait devoir jouer au traître pour préserver le monde de telles horreurs. Puisse Dieu les pardonner d'avoir trop rêver d'une Europe forte et puissante ou l'ordre, le droit et l'honneur serait l'adage de tous.

La visite se poursuivit sans plus aucun intérêt pour l'officier de la Wehrmacht. Regagnant dans la soirée la soirée ses appartements, il s'affaissa sur son lit et se laissa aller au sommeil, sa journée n'avait été que méli-mélo de pensées toutes plus perdues les unes que les autres, lui laissant imaginer l'avenir selon les rêves de ces monstres en uniforme noir. Ses rêves furent vide de sens et emplis d'absurdités où la voix du Commandant Hoess ne cessait de rappeler qu'avec de telle découverte le Reich arriverait à doubler ses troupes en très peu de temps et le monde ne serait plus que perfection.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

PS : Parmi les troupes allemandes sous les ordres d'Hitler durant la seconde guerre mondiale, certains officiers de haut rang voyait d'un très mauvais œil les tournures perverses que prenait la politique du dictateur nazi, rejetant ainsi l'absurdité du racisme et de l'épuration ethnique mise en place, ainsi que les décisions militaires catastrophiques prises au nom d'idéologie fasciste. Ainsi plusieurs groupes de conspiration visant à retirer le pouvoir des mains d'Hitler par tous les moyens virent le jour, et plusieurs tentatives d'attentat furent réalisées.


	3. Chapitre 2 Duel

Les jours s'étaient écoulés sans autre nouvelle surprise dans le complexe. Le prototype Quatre grandissait à une vitesse surprenante, ne faisant que renforcer les convictions du Lieutenant-Colonel face à ses principes. Son premier courrier fut envoyer le 4 Juin, et il n'eu visiblement aucun problème à passer. Une chance qu'aucun des SS présents ici ne maîtrise le français. Un langage étranger ne faisait que rajouter une sécurité en plus des codes métaphoriques qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser.

Le Capitaine Yui commençait quant à lui un peu à tourner en rond. Chargé de gérer la base ainsi que d'assurer tout le confort au scientifique, il n'en était pas moins également chargé de récupérer le maximum d'informations possible, aussi bien sur le Projet Source en lui-même que sur tout ce qui pourrait être potentiellement intéressant pour l'Empire. Et si jusqu'à présent le système qu'il avait mis en place fonctionnait à merveille, il semblait commencer à rencontrer ses premiers obstacles. En effet tous les officiers du Reich installé dans la base n'avaient pas montré d'une grande résistance face aux invitations implicites des servantes et ils avaient rapidement finit par les conduire directement dans leur lit, permettant ainsi d'avoir quelques confidences sur l'oreiller. Mais depuis ces 5 jours que les nouveaux allemands étaient arrivés, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à faire flancher le jeune. Le Commandant lui n'avait semble-t-il pas eu autant de manière et s'était empressé de calmer ses besoins des le premier soir. Le Lieutenant-Colonel de la Wehrmacht lui semblait bien plus prude, ou alors bel et bien aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le décolleté de la servante qui venait lui apporter sa boisson.

Heero se focalisait de plus en plus sur ce jeune officier. La plupart du temps silencieux, il ne faisait que suivre son Commandant dans ses inspections mais ne prenait jamais part à l'enthousiasme que les autres officiers SS affichaient. Une rivalité de corps militaire peut-être, mais cela l'intriguait tout de même.

Plusieurs fois le Capitaine nippon avait engagé la conversation avec lui pour savoir un peu quel genre d'homme il était. Le jeune officier ne parlait librement que des jardins de la propriété familiale ou de sa sœur. Toutes les discussions que le japonais avait entamé et portant plus ou moins sur une fiancée probable, ou les femmes en général avait été soit écourtée par un rendez-vous avec son commandant, soit brouillée et perdu dans des concepts de pudeur et de religion que tout le monde connaît sans jamais vraiment l'appliquer.

Il restait aussi une dernière option qui pourrait être intéressante… Il la mettrait en application demain.

Trowa Barton ne passait son temps qu'en trois endroits du complexe souterrain. Le plus clair de son temps il était au mess des officiers, lisant un livre tout en buvant un verre, près du poste de radio, ou bien à écouter les discussions des autres en y prenant part très rarement. Il passait aussi pas mal de temps dans ses appartements, rédigeant des rapports banals en allemands pour sa hiérarchie ou écrivant en français à sa sœur des messages de tendresse dans lesquels se noyaient des informations importantes concernant la base, ses activités et sa localisation. Enfin il passait aussi quelques temps dans la salle d'incubation du second niveau, observant le jeune homme se développer sous ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin, sur le coup de dix heures à peu près le Capitaine Heero Yui, assit au mess en compagnie de plusieurs officiers dont le Lieutenant-Colonel Barton fit dériver une discussion sans intérêt vers les activités de loisirs. Rivalité et patriotisme oblige, les deux groupes d'hommes ne purent s'empêcher de commenter en leur faveur tel ou tel pratique sportive. La discussion dériva naturellement d'elle-même vers les sports de combats.

"Je soutient que la boxe n'est pas qu'un simple combat sans technique !" Clamait le Commandant Hoess, répliquant aux affirmations du Capitaine Yui qui s'en donnait à cœur joie de le provoquer ainsi.

"Rien ne nous empêche de vérifier par nous même. Nous avons ici une salle d'entraînement rattachée à l'armurerie, nous pouvons parfaitement organiser un combat. Je suis moi-même pratiquant en arts martiaux, que diriez vous d'un duel ?

Mon travail ne m'a pas laissé le loisir de pratiquer régulièrement hélas, j'ai perdu la main sûrement, déclara Hoess en guise de fuite. Par contre vous, Lieutenant-Colonel Barton, vous pourriez parfaitement.

"Pourquoi pas..." Finit par lâcher Trowa, après un soupir résigné. Nul doute que ce foutu Hoess n'asspirait qu'à une chose, le voir se prendre des coups et finir au tapis et la faute en serait au relâchement de la Wehrmacht, ou bien il vaincrait et cela serait du à l'apport fait par la SS dans l'éducation des jeunes.

Il maudit une dernière fois l'orgueil de son supérieur avant de quitter le groupe, il avait une lettre à finir.

Rendez vous avait été donné à onze heures dans la salle d'entraînement. Une partie des officiers s'y massait dans un coin, assis sur des chaises rapportées ou bien debout. Les deux duellistes étaient quant à eux dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Heero laissa son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son adversaire alors que celui-ci se défaisait de son uniforme. Finalement devoir s'occuper lui-même de ce problème ne serait pas désagréable. Depuis qu'il était ici il n'avait rien pu accomplir par sa propre personne, et ses dernières missions auprès de hauts gradés de l'Etat Major nippon ne l'avait conduit que dans les mains ridées de vielles hommes qui auraient pu être ses grands pères. Le Lieutenant-Colonel n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Des épaules larges et un dos musclé surmontant un fessier que le short court qu'il portait galbait parfaitement. Heero secoua la tête pour ramener ses pensées au présent et finit de se changer.

Le contraste était assez flagrant entre les deux hommes. Le plus grand des deux, Trowa portait un simple short court et un débardeur, tenue de base pour l'entraînement militaire d'été. Ces quelques vêtements mettait en valeur sa taille importante en valorisant ses longues jambes. Des chaussures légères ainsi que des gants de fortunes réalisés avec des bandes de tissu complétaient sa tenue. Face à lui Heero, plus petit, portait un kimono blanc retenu par une ceinture noire. L'épaisseur de l'étoffe et sa coupe ample donnait plus de carrure au nippon.

"Alors, comment procédons nous ? Un combat unique ? Un temps donné ?

Que diriez vous de 5 mises à terre ou sortie de tapis ? Cela nous laisserait largement le temps de bien jauger les valeurs de l'autre et permettrait de nous départager au final."

Hochant de la tête pour donner son accord, Trowa se positionna en face de son adversaire sur le tatami. Alors que le nippon s'inclinait pour le saluer celui-ci avança la main en guise de salut. Un peu décontenancé face à cette mésentente, Trowa ramena vivement sa main a lui et pencha le buste en avant, s'inclinant dans la même posture que le japonais.

Les deux hommes se mirent donc en position de combat, chacun présentant a l'autre sa garde, Heero restant dans l'ensemble assez immobile tandis que le français réalisait des petits sauts afin de se tenir échauffé et toujours près à réagir. Le nippon fut le premier a mener son attaque, perdant visiblement quelque peu patiente face au manque de mordant de son adversaire, faisant un pas en avant, il tenta un coup de pied direct a hauteur du poitrail, le coup n'ayant pas pour but de passer la garde de son adversaire mais bien de tester ses réactions et sa garde. Trowa ramena alors a lui ses deux avant-bras, parant le coup en encaissant le choc. Heero revint donc sur son ancienne position afin de pivoter à demi sur son pied gauche afin de porter un coup latéral de son pied droit. Le français profita de cet occasion et parant rapidement le coup venant, il s'avança sur son adversaire puis lui assener un bon crochet du droit sur le flanc. Surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque de son adversaire, Heero eu tout juste le temps de se contorsionner légèrement pour encaisser plus facilement le choc, puis il se recula vivement, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, le combat promettait d'être des plus intéressant.

Les échanges commencèrent à se faire plus précis, plus vifs et plus répétés. Trowa prenait maintenant lui aussi des initiatives et passait dans des attaques offensives. La vitesse de ses poings mettait en difficulté Heero qui s'exposait souvent en attaquant tout en ayant un mal fou a percer la garde du boxeur. Il eu dont la mauvaise expérience de se voir déstabilisé suffisamment pour offrir une occasion rêvé au français qui ne la manqua pas, enchaînant ainsi plusieurs coup direct et finissant son œuvre sur un uppercut qui envoya le nippon au sol.

Maudissant son manque de réaction, Heero se releva et vint se replacer en face de son adversaire. Sur le côté du tapis les Officiers des deux camps observaient tant pour leur propre gloire que pour le combat en lui-même. Se moquant éperdument d'eux, le nippon salua a nouveau et reprit immédiatement ses assauts. N'arrivant pas à passer la garde de son adversaire lors de ses coups données avec ses jambes, ne pouvant trop s'attaquer à son adversaire avec ses poings sans risquer de réduire trop la distance avec Trowa et ainsi s'exposer à ses poing, il avait du mal à entrapercevoir une possible tactique. Sa différence de Taille avec Trowa le limitait dans ses attaques, le français avait une allonge bien plus grande que la sienne.

S'écartant de son adversaire pour reprendre un peu son souffle et calmer ses pensées, Heero observa son adversaire. Hormis le fait qu'il le trouvait de plus en plus agréable à regarder, il s'aperçu du manque défensif de celui-ci au niveau de ses jambes. Il lança donc son attaque et fut agréablement fier de voir la surprise se lire dans les yeux de son adversaire, profitant de la perte de l'équilibre de Trowa il se lança sur celui-ci dans une attaque direct à l'aide de ses poings, attaque qui porta et envoya son adversaire à la bordure du tapis. Reprenant tout juste son équilibre Trowa revint immédiatement sur son adversaire, fondant sur lui rapidement afin de parvenir au contact et de se lancer dans une série de coup à l'abdomen et au flanc. Encore une fois pris de court par la rapidité de la contre attaque du boxeur Heero se retrouva sans autre parade que celle de reculer prestement, se retrouvant sans même sans rendre compte hors du terrain de combat.

Se renfrognant à nouveau, il revint en place et alors qu'il saluait perçu les acclamations du Commandant Allemand pour son favori. Trowa jeta un regard las à son supérieur et se remis en position de combat. Le Duel repris donc, mais le français semblait bien moins combatif qu'au début, et pourtant il ne semblait pas fatigué de plus ample façon qu'Heero. Ainsi celui-ci parvint à le mettre à terre sans vraiment avoir à jouer des failles de la garde du français. Celui-ci se releva et le combat se poursuivit sans que Trowa ne semble vraiment y prendre part, agaçant en partie l'amour propre du nippon. Puisque son adversaire ne souhaitait pas combattre, autant qu'il en profite un peu. Il fit donc en sorte de pouvoir approcher suffisamment le boxeur pour exécuter une prise sur lui, le plaquant au sol sous son poids, l'emprisonnant fermement pour empêcher tout mouvement. Restant quelques instants surpris par une telle méthode de combat le français ne bougea plus une fois qu'il fut certains de ne pas pouvoir se dégager. Heero remarqua alors le regard admiratif du français tourné vers son torse nu, le kimono ayant finit par se défaire à force de mouvement. Il relâcha son emprise et tout deux se relevèrent, Heero aidant Trowa d'une main tendu avec le sourire, les sourcils froncés du français marquant son esprit pensif. Tout le long du dernier round l'européen passa le plus clair de son temps à observer son vis-à-vis des pieds à la tête sans trop s'engager dans le combat et fut donc rapidement de nouveau mis à terre par l'asiatique, ce qui ne le mécontentait pas vraiment.

Les officiers qui étaient venu assisté au duel quittèrent les lieux, certains maugréant face à l'inefficacité de leur subordonné. Les deux combattants eux gagnèrent les vestiaires et se déshabillèrent rapidement. Le regard de Trowa ne cessait d'éviter le corps du nippon, visiblement de peur de se faire remarquer. Ils gagnèrent les douches sans un mot. Les douches étaient individuelles, chacune séparée par un mur carrelé, mais cependant non fermée par une porte, laissant donc une face ouverte sur le couloir.

Trowa pris tout son temps pour se doucher, laissant son corps se délasser sous l'eau chaude, tachant de vider son esprit du trop plein de pensées qui l'encombraient. Il y avait tout d'abord cette rancœur à l'égard de son débile de Commandant, puis l'absurdité et l'aberration de cette base elle-même et le dégoût que lui inspirait les travaux qui y étaient menés, et enfin cet officier nippon qui commençait à accaparer son attention au détriment de sa concentration. Il fallait qu'il essaye de l'éviter quelques temps pour refroidir un peu ses ardeurs. Au jugé cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure qu'il profitait des jets d'eau chaude. Se jugeant assez propre et surtout assez calmé, il coupa le jet et se retourna pour attraper sa serviette. Ecarquillant les yeux il fixa le mur opposé du couloir ou s'appuyait négligemment l'Officier Yui, entièrement nu si on excluait la serviette autour de son coup et l'autre qu'il tenait à la main. Toujours avec ce petit sourire malin sur le visage, il se redressa et tendis la serviette à un Trowa presque figé. Ne laissant pas à celui-ci le temps de poser la moindre question sur ce qu'il faisait là, ni même le temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer.

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment combattu tout à l'heure, vous m'avez laissé gagné…

Je…"

Détachant son regard du corps du nippon et commençant vivement à s'essuyer Trowa orienta toute ses pensées vers sa tante Ortence, vieille pingre décharnée, le meilleur moyen qu'il n'a jamais trouvé pour calmer ses ardeurs. Se reprenant, il poursuivit :

"Vous avez raison. Je ne souhaitais simplement pas me prêter à un tel jeu. Je trouve pour tout vous dire qu'il s'agit là d'une attitude plus puérile qu'autre chose. Je n'ai accepté que par obligation, sachant que si je refusait mon commandant m'aurait tout simplement donné l'ordre de le faire.

Je vois…"

Heero tout en acquiescant ne se privait pas de détailler son vis-à-vis sous tout les angles sans la moindre gène ce qui mettait plus que mal à l'aise Trowa, à son plus grand plaisir. Il se sentait comme un chat jouant avec sa proie et il adorait ça.

"Que diriez vous de venir boire un verre ce soir après le dîner, dans mes appartements ? Je connais fort mal l'Europe et ses coutumes, hors avec mon travail je côtoie des allemands à longueur de journée, il me serait appréciable de vous voir m'expliquer plus en détail certains points culturels qui me font défaut."

Trowa qui venait de finir de se sécher sommairement mais fort rapidement noua sa serviette autour de ses hanches. Il acquiesça trop y prendre attention à la requête du nippon et pris le chemin des vestiaire, bientôt rattrapé par le directeur de ces lieux.


End file.
